


In the Rain

by bobmcjoe



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobmcjoe/pseuds/bobmcjoe
Summary: ""Good. I can't bring two people back on my own," Ty said, breath was warm against Kit's damp skin. Kit shivered, familiar dread chilling him to the bone."A short in-between kind of scene set during qoaad, featuring Ty, Kit and Uber.





	In the Rain

They were making their way through the rain to their pick up point after yet another trip to the Shadow Market. Neither of them had thought to bring an umbrella, though luckily or unluckily, Ty had had the foresight to seal the spell ingredients in a ziploc bag.

Kit looked around. If they crossed the road here, then they could avoid the unsheltered section up ahead. There weren't that many cars anyway, and he hated getting wet.

He stepped off the sidewalk.

Ty darted forward to grab him by the arm and wrench him back, holding him close. A car whizzed past, tires splashing in the puddles on the uneven road where Kit had been mere moments ago.

Oh shit. _After everything I've been through, being killed in a traffic accident would be so anticlimatic_ , was Kit's first thought.

"You absolute idiot," Ty hissed into his ear. "You're still glamoured - they can't see you."

"I forgot." Belatedly, Kit realised how dumb that sounded. To be fair though, he hadn't had much time to get used to this stuff.

The rain was falling on their hair and clothes, but Ty was still holding on to him tightly, fingers digging hard into Kit's skin. He was hyperaware of Ty's chest rising and falling, warm against his back, and his arms, delicate but strong, keeping him safe, admist the falling rain. Strangely enough, Ty seemed more shaken by Kit's near brush with death than Kit was.

"Remember it then. Your life cannot afford this kind of stupidity." Ty's voice shook. Kit couldn't be sure if it was from anger or fear or something else.

He turned around in Ty's arms to face him. Ty's dark eyelashes were lowered, and the raindrops clung to them like tears. "I'll be more careful," Kit promised.

Ty seemed to relax, the tension leaving his thin frame. "Please. You're not allowed to die," Ty murmured, resting his head against Kit's shoulder. Kit tensed up momentarily. His father had hardly been a cuddler, and Kit was caught off guard by Ty's honest intimacy.

"I'm not going to die, I swear." That was a risky thing to promise but right now, Kit would do anything for Ty. He was too afraid that this moment would shatter.

"Good. I can't bring two people back on my own," Ty said, breath was warm against Kit's damp skin. Kit shivered, familiar dread chilling him to the bone.

"Ah- Ty?"

Ty straightened up and gazed down at him.

"If I die, I don't think I would want to be brought back," Kit said carefully. He forced himself to look away from Ty's magnetic eyes. "I think, I think that even though I will have to leave people behind-" Here he snuck a quick glance at Ty's face. Kit pushed himself to finish his sentence "- there might be peace to be found in death."

Would Ty understand what he was getting that? Kit prayed that he would. He wasn't exactly being subtle.

"Okay, I respect that."

Kit breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the angel and everything good on this planet.

"But I think Livvy would still want to be here."

Nevermind. Curse the angels. Damn them to hell and back. They could smite him for all he cared.

Ty was peering at him, waiting for an answer, his handsome face dizzying close. How was Kit supposed to respond? Raising the dead was so obviously wrong, but what could he say when Ty was looking at him, open and vulnerable? When he knew that this ridiculous spell was the only thing holding Ty together?

"Maybe," Kit said at last.

It sounded so weak and pathetic to his own ears, but Ty just nodded, satisfied.

"Just know that as long as you want me, I won't ever leave you." Kit surprised himself with his own words, but at this point, he was desperate for something, anything that could give Ty another lifeline and keep him from falling apart. Anything other than necromancy.

Ty's brilliant eyes lit up. "Thank you," he said seriously. The rain was still falling heavily around them but all Kit knew was the delicate touch of Ty's hand on his wet face, and the way his lips were gently curving into a small, perfect smile. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and being put back together all at the same time.

And then Ty was pulling away from him, eyes focused on the empty road. "We should cross now." The words swam uselessly for a while before they registered.

Right. The rain. They were still standing on the sidewalk. Feeling somewhat flustered, Kit followed after Ty.

"The Uber driver's gonna be so mad at us," Ty sighed.

Ty was right. They were both drenched, soaked t-shirts sticking to clammy skin. Kit could feel his shoes squish out water as they crossed the road. Gross.

"Maybe they'll rate us one star. No one will pick us ever again," Kit joked.

Ty frowned, "Then we won't be able to go to the Shadow Market. And we won't be able to get all the ingredients."

...That would be too much to wish for, right?

Kit said nothing as they removed the glamour and tried their best to squeeze the water out of their clothes while waiting for the Uber to arrive. His damp shirt was cold where it touched his skin and the wind was only making things worse.

"I don't suppose there's a convenient drying rune for this?" Kit asked instead.

Ty looked thoughtful. "Not that I know of. There is a heating rune though. Here, give me your hand."

Kit stuck out his arm for Ty to draw the rune. The light prickle of the stele was starting to become familiar. As was the sensation of his stomach flipping over when Ty's fingers brushed lightly over his skin.

" _Thermis_."

"Nice." Kit studied the black lines of the rune on his forearm. It really did feel toasty now.

The Uber turned in just as Ty was finishing his own rune. The driver took one look at their dripping forms and shook his head in disgust. "Kids these days..."

Kit and Ty glanced at each other, trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to bubble up. Though their hair was still dripping, their shoes still squelched cold water, and Ty was still set on raising Livvy, Kit felt warm and happy as he sat down in the backseat next to Ty.

**Author's Note:**

> and then Kit leaves without a goodbye. nice (:
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
